


Pickpocket

by Rinnie_Roronoa



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnie_Roronoa/pseuds/Rinnie_Roronoa
Summary: Alec didn't expect to pickpocket his soul mate.Magnus didn't expect to be pickpocketed by his soul mate.And nobody could expect what happened next.





	

Alec pulled at the hood of his hoodie, trying to get it to hide as much if his face as possible. He had given his last bit of money to his sister, Isabelle to help her pay for her and her soulmates wedding, and as much as he couldn't bring himself to regret it, he was starting to regret assuring her that he had enough money saved up to pay the rent. Which, in fact, he did not. And if he did not manage to pay the rent, he would definitely be on the streets again, something he was really desperate to avoid, what with all his family currently living in the other side of the country. He was now completely out of options, outside of stealing.

It was something he hated doing, but had done it enough after long years spent on the streets that he didn't even bat an eye anymore at the thought.

Lengthening his stride, Alec gazed around thoughtfully for any possible options. There was a woman in her late forties that had a very appealing looking pocket, but one look at her stern features had him moving on. His gaze wandered over to a bald guy of average height with an expensive looking coat, and he started walking towards him. Alec had perfected the art of going unnoticed, so safe to say it was somewhat disturbing to walk closer and realize the guy was staring right at him, with an evil glint in his eyes. The guy looked like he would give his best friend a knife and tell him to kill himself just because of a small argument. His eyes seemed to be challenging Alec, daring him to try to pickpocket him. Alec shivered slightly and walked past him, too unnerved to take up the challenge.

Gazing at the faces, and pockets, of people he walked past, Alec tried to discern which ones would be good options, since he didn't want to do this more than a couple times. He walked onto a raised patio that would give him a good view of the people walking down the sidewalk, and did a quick scan. The majority of people had shopping bags with them, what with Alec doing this in the shopping district, and he looked past them. Chances were they had already spent a lot of their money, so any money they might have carried had probably already been spent. He gazed onwards, towards the entrance of an underground parking garage-

and nearly drooled. There was a young man walking out of it, and damn was he hot. He was wearing a gold shirt that didn't seem to have any of its buttons done, and colourful pants that even from a distance Alec could tell were tight as fuck. His hair was done up in coloured spikes, and and his shoes were seemed to shine in the sunlight. His face, from what Alec could see,was all beautifully sharp angles and slipping panes. there were sunglasses perched atop his forehead, and Alec tore his eyes away from… uh… other, slightly lower areas to gaze at them.

‘ _Designer_ ,’ Alec realized. He also realized that, judging by the direction he was walking, the man would probably be heading towards the nearby mall, and if he could afford designer shoes, he would be able to bring large amounts of money on a shopping trip. He was perfect.

A perfect target. 

Alec’s stomach did a funny jump at the thought of stealing from a guy that hot, but he forced the feeling down and walked towards him. With Jace starting college and Isabelle’s wedding approaching, Alec couldn't be any more of a burden. He needed money and he needed it quick, and Mr. Sexy was the perfect target. Walking back down to the pavement, Alec strided towards him. He knew Mr. Sexy was walking towards him, which made his job so much easier. Slipping through the crowd, Alec was aware he was practically invisible as a flash of gold caught his eye.

‘ _Gotcha_ ’

The crowd between them dispersed slightly, allowing Alec to fix his eyes on Sexy again. Closer now, Alec could see that his eyes were a beautiful mix of gold and green, lined with a perfect arch of liner that would make Isabelle jealous. He ran his gaze down the man’s bare chest and to his hips, telling himself he was just trying to find a pocket. What he found instead was Mr. Sexy’s hand, which was tightly gripping someone else's. A short brunette’s, and even though Alec didn't swing that way he realized she was unfairly pretty. He looked her up and down, trying to find anything that hinted towards wealth, but found nothing of worth. Looked like his target was still the taken sex god.

Sighing slightly and carefully warming up his hands, he watched Mr. Sexy move a couple more steps, taking in the rhythm of his gate, and started walking slowly. Just because he didn't like pickpocket in doesn't mean he wasn't unfairly amazing at it, something that kind of pissed Alec off. Why couldn't he be good at something more… honorable? 

“C’mon Tess, one shopping trip! I’ll be fun!”

God, even Mr. Sexy’s voice was perfect, a melodic hum that had a slight disconcernable accent. 

Alec sighed to himself, knowing full well that the guy in front of him was way out of his league, and kept moving. His hand was swinging by his pocket, and while most would have stopped at that, Alec didn't. Random touches went unnoticed here, something like a brush of a hand might possibly lower any chances of him being thought of. Somebody walking close enough to touch a person without touching them? That would be suspicious. But a small bit of contact might make him seem like any other commuter.

His hand slipped down and grabbed the edges of a wallet peeking out of Mr. Sexy’s pocket, and without breaking his stride he gently pulled it out. A hand was approaching his, so he tilted the wallet downwards so any contact would be at the top of his hand, not the expensive feeling wallet in his grip.

The tanned hand was just a centimeter away, and closing in, and Alec couldn't help but be curious about how his skin would feel. He had never been so thankful that he had pawned off his only pair of gloves, else the may have missed the opportunity. 

Finally their hands connected and…

_Shit_.

He was on the ground, having fallen in surprise, clutching his hand, while Mr. Sexy stood above him, shock evident in his features. The single touch had put his brain in overdrive, and his skin burned, and he felt so lightheaded yet heavy, and…

_Shit shit shit!!!_

This guy was his soulmate. His soulmate, staring down at him, one hand hanging at his side, the other still holding on to his girlfriend…

And the contents of his wallet spilled out between them.

“Magnus, what happened?” The brunette spoke up. The man’s _girlfriend_. He was taken. Alec didn't even know why he was surprised, after all, why would anyone wait for him?

Ears burning in shame, and heart heavy with jealousy, Alec didn't even think about what to do next. He stood up and ran. Behind him, he could hear that man, his soulmate, calling out, but he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop. 

He couldn't stop. 

Only hours later did he realize that the lady had called him Magnus. It meant great. And hell, from what he had seen, Magnus was great. Too great for someone like Alec. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr? I'm new there!  
> I'm damnthedamsels on Tumblr.


End file.
